Finally
by AngryLittlePrincess
Summary: My first song fic less than a week before the series finale, oh the irony.


**Finally**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own squat but the mistakes on this freakin thing.

**A/N:** The show is ending and I haven't even finished some stories or posted most of them on here. I don't know how many drafts I've lost because I write them on napkins. Im so emotional because the show is ending and I can't bear to part ways with it. Reading fanfics for 7 years every single day was my thing. You can name me a Jisbon fic and I've read it. I just dont know if the rest are still posting stories after the series and it's disheartening. IT'S ALL OVER AND IM AN EMOTIONAL MESS. Don't mind my ramblings, just continue on with the story, you poor soul. I would advice you to listen to the song by Toni Gonzaga since it wholly fits Jane and Lisbon.

* * *

_I never felt this way_

_Falling in__ love like in a Shakespeare play_

_Feelin__' __the magic of love_

_I had my shares of love_

_But you__'__re the one I can__'__t live without_

_Want you more and more of your smile_

Agent Teresa Lisbon was no inexperienced woman when it comes to engagement. She's seen her fair share of proposals, not just a witness to others but hers as well. After all, she did get engaged twice before. Admittedly, one was when she was too young and it ended in her running away from her betrothed and the second one was to hurt the third. At the time, she succeeded in hurting who she wanted to exact her revenge on and hurting Marcus Pike and herself in the process.

Greg was her first love, high school sweethearts even. When her dad started nursing his bottle more than he did his family, young Teresa got a job at the diner flipping burgers, something young Jimmy and Stan noticed didn't do too well for her skin but it was for her family. Little Teresa's fenced yellow house seemed getting further then but Greg was there for her. She just wasn't ready to settle down.

Marcus was like another Greg, he was ready to build his life with Teresa. They had everything in place, every tiny bit was planned to the detail taking the spontaneity out of the equation. If Teresa were to be honest with herself, what Greg and Marcus offered she no doubt loved. Her relationship with the two differed but what they had in common was that she wanted what they had to offer, she just didn't want to share it with either one of her previous fiancés. Because in a way, they suffocated her. She was expected to drop everything and cater to her partner.

It went against all Teresa Lisbon fought for in her life. She raised her brothers at a young age, put herself through school and later the academy, moving to California not knowing anybody but the dream to build her future. Succeeding at all the hurdles life threw at her, Teresa rose above many and landed a secure position for her and losing her childhood dreams completely. Until the day a grungy looking man came in her unassembled office slowing putting everything in place and decorated their hard earned plaques for outstanding closed case rates in such short notice.

He was like no other, an almost empty shell and his eyes and smile showed it too. Yet after spending more and more time with this irritating man, she wanted to put the smile back in his sea green eyes, the same color she suddenly became addicted to.

_Everything you do, everyday with you_

_Every moment is forever_

_Every time I__'__m with you_

_Brings me closer to heaven_

The third time around, she sat on a bench with the man who was the sheer opposite of all the guys she's been with. He claimed to have had no plans for their future, maybe then he didn't because he's definitely singing a different tune now. Out came a flawless diamond cut on top of a simple looking band, "Teresa, will you marry me?" and for the first time, it felt right. She didn't feel obligated to say, 'Yes' just because she was asked. She answered sincere and happy compared to the first two proposals. _Cliche or not but third time is definitely the charm. _She chuckled to herself and Jane cold reading at best, "Hopefully the last."

Even before they were together, they spent most their times around each other. She trusted him and vice versa.

Sliding the engagement ring into her designated finger, Jane clasped it with his much bigger hand.

"Lisbon," he paused and tried again, "Teresa, you've always understood my eccentric ways. You may not have agreed with most of it but you stood by me when everything became rocky, even hurting you in the process." He removed his hand from hers and slipped his gold band off.

"You understood when you didn't even have to," he said looking down at the ring in his palm. "Now I'm ready to let them go, to move forward and see what the future has for us and you're the only person I trust this with."

"Patrick, I would be honored to look after it for you," she said reaching for the back of her neck where the necklace's clasp was located, "and I know exactly where I'm keeping it."

_Finally reality_

_Is better than my dreams_

_Finally oh finally_

_It happened to me_

_Could it be the sparkle in your eyes_

_Or the magic of your smile_

_Finally I__'__ve fallen in love_

When she got off the plane, plans for the future were murky. All Teresa Lisbon ever knew was that she was going to be with Patrick Jane finally. Numerous dreams involving the once grungy man were becoming reality she never thought would happen and she loved every single minute of it. Going back to her old house in Chicago unearthed things she has buried deep down and chose to forget about.

Things her past lovers declared they wanted to build with her but it felt wrong somehow. She loved Greg but she was never in love with him and Marcus, the great guy that he is, never came close. Spending time with him was refreshing, but as the weeks passed, she kept imagining Jane in Marcus's shoes. She was slowly realizing that she wanted to spend time with her pain in the ass consultant and not the FBI agent from the art squad.

With Jane, she didn't need table cloth napkins every date. They were fun once in a while but she loved being comfortable in her lounge clothes with Jane's cooking. Every time she's with him is special no matter how simple it is.

With Jane, she's in love.

_I __won't need to stand and wait_

_For the world__'__s longe__s__t__ cue_

_Just for a moment with you_

_I could search my whole life through_

_And __never find another you_

_You__'__re the only one in my life_

_A few months later__…_

Mr &amp; Mrs. Jane moved into their newly built bungalow by the lake, a few yards away from the little shack they decided to keep and was now fully renovated. Jane asked to have a door that opened towards the water and a pathway to the middle for them to walk to and have some quiet time.

Patrick and Teresa walked into their new house holding hands, perusing the finished product of their hard work over the few months. They walked towards the end of the hallway where it separates into the two separate wings of the house. With knowing looks, they both took the first door to the right and Teresa gasped. It was far from what she had imagined, she had a huge part in choosing what to buy and what goes into the room but she never expected the final outcome to be this perfect.

"Wait, it's not complete yet," Jane said.

With confusion all over her face, Lisbon asked, "It's not?"

Jane pulled out a coal black frame from the paper bag he's been carrying. Lisbon didn't get a good look at what was in the frame, all she saw was green.

"I want our child to know that dreams come true, even if it takes decades later to be fulfilled."

When Patrick hung the frame containing a little girl's drawing of a man and a woman just outside their little yellow house on the empty screw right above the mahogany crib, he smiled and walked behind to where his wife was standing so he could encircle her in his arms.

"Now, it's perfect," he whispered against her lips.

_I__'__ve fallen in love._


End file.
